Shell Cottage Sanctuary
by FredForever
Summary: After the horrible events that happened at Malfoy Manor, Ron is there for Hermione and you get to see what happened with while Harry was with Dobby as well as after. Now Updated!
1. Love of his life

A/N: This is only my second fic ever and I am a HUGE R/Hr fan.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own anything. That all goes to the genius named JK Rowling.

_Thump. _Ron felt his knees smash into the ground as he arrive a few hundred meters away from Shell Cottage. The dead weight that was Hermione in Ron's arms shifted as he landed and he had to lay her on the grass so he wouldn't crush her as he repositioned himself after the unfortunate landing. Ron quickly focused all of his attention to the love of his life who might very possibly be dead or dying at his feet. He couldn't see the extent of the state she was in because it was dark outside. He fumbled around her wrist to try and find a pulse and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding when he found a weak flicker of life in Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron called to her still, near lifeless form, "Hermione, wake up. Please I need you to wake up." His voice was filled with urgency and panic as he tried to get any sort of movement out of her to make sure she was okay, but no avail.

Ron quickly glanced at the small cottage in the distance anout to call for help when he saw two figures fast approaching. He assumed that Luna and Dean had told Bill and Fleur they were coming. They came upon him and Hermione and Fleur gasped sharply at the sight of Hermione.

"Ron, what-" Bill questioned his younger brother before a loud crack came from across the yard. Bill went over to check on what Ron assumed to be Harry apparating and left Fleur to tend to Ron and Hermione.

"Ronald. What eez tis? What happened to 'er?"

"I can't tell you." He told her.

"Okay, weel we better get 'er eenside." Ron could tell Fleur was not satisfied with his inability to tell her what happened, but knew Hermione's need was more important that his stubbornness and at the moment.

Ron carefully picked Hermione up, threshold style, and followed Fleur back to the house. Once inside, Fleur told him to place her in the spare bedroom and she would be up in a minute after getting the necessary supplies. Ron didn't need to ask for directions because it was the same room he had stayed in during those awful months when he had left Harry and Hermione on their own.

Ron scaled the staircase at a rapid pace and holding onto Hermione for dear life. He kicked open the small bedroom's door and laid Hermione on the bed. He flicked on the light and he swore violently at what he saw.

Hermione was completely white and she was clammy to the touch. Her neck was raw and red from where Bellatrix had pressed the knife to her throat. Blood stained her clothes and skin and pieces of crystal were stuck in her skin and hair, leaving cuts all over her body. She had a large gash across her right arm and was bleeding freely from a large piece of crystal and she was bruised from hitting the floor repeatedly while being tortured. Hermione was trembling and that as only what Ron could see from a first glance. Not to mention if any mental damage had been inflicted upon her from extended use of the curse.

Ron pull a chair up to Hermione's bedside, waiting for Fleur, and took the limp, cold hand of the love of his life.

A/N: Thx for reading! I'm planning to write one or two more chapters and suggestions are **HIGHLY** welcome and recommended. If I use anything I will mention you in the author note's and reviews of any kind will make me update sooner. Thx! Harry Potter FOREVER!!


	2. Love of her life

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!!! And also, I make Hermione worse off than in the book because I want to show how Ron would act.

_Ron pulled a chair up to Hermione's bedside, waiting for Fleur, and took the limp, cold hand of the love of his life._

Ron looked at Hermione's pale face and felt almost as if he was going to be sick.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he whispered to her softly, looking down at his hands, which were still wrapped around her small one, "I couldn't get to you. I tried. I can't imagine losing you. I l-"

_Cough_

_Cough_

Hermione coughed twice and the then inhaled sharply. Ron leaned forward and set her hand gently back on the bed, incase she didn't want him to be holding it.

"Hermione," he said gently, "Hermione, it's okay, we're safe now. Can you open your eyes?"

Hermione slowly opened her eye and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. Ron's face broke into a smile for the first time in a while.

HERMIONE"S POV

Hermione blinked several times as she tries to adjust to the light. She tilted her head toward the right and saw Ron smiling at her. She tried to smile back, but it was hard because she felt horrible.

It felt as if someone was sitting on head and she ached all over and there were stabbing pains in what seemed to be random parts of her body. Her right arm hurt extra and her ribcage was excruciatingly painful. She felt weak and was shaking all over.

"Ronald Weezley!" Ron noticeably jumped at the sound of Fleur entering the room, "You were supposed to tell moi when she was awake."

"Sorry," he mumbled at her.

"Out. I must cheek 'ow 'ermione iz." Fleur told Ron. Ron looked as if he was about to argue, but Fleur's stern look made him keep his mouth closed. Ron looked back at Hermione as he walked out, but Hermione didn't even have the energy to smile at him.

Fleur closed the door and turned her attention to Hermione.

"Fleur?" Hermione thought, "Why her? Where are we? Where's Harry?"

"Can you move at all, 'ermione?" Fleur asked her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Hermione tried to push herself into a sitting position, but immediately felt a sharp pain in her side and collapsed back onto the pillows.

"Oh my, dear." Fleur said softly. She began to remove the pieces of crystal from Hermione's skin and hair and applied Dittany to her neck and wounds. Fleur bandaged Hermione's right arm, but when she went to turn Hermione over to fix her injuries that were on her back, Hermione inhaled sharply at an excruciating pain hit her hard in the chest. She fell into a coughing fit that also brought up a small amount of blood.

Fleur gave Hermione a drink of a potion that immediately made her coughing cease and numbed the pain some. This allowed Fleur to heal all of Hermione's wounds and help her into a clean dressing gown.

Hermione laid back down into bed and although she did feel a little better, she was still weak and tired.

She thanked Fleur for helping her and the Fleur left. She turned the light off on the way out so Hermione could get some rest.

Hermione laid in bed and she was overcome by loneliness and fear. She was terrified about what had happened. She was scared for Harry, the Weasleys, and Ron. _Ron. _Hermione wanted him to be there with her. She knew he could make her feel better. Hermione felt tears running down her face. She was in pain and traumatized about what happened to her. She laid there until she cried herself to sleep, thinking of the love of her life.

A/N: Suggestion and reviews welcome!! Thanks to **rhmac12 **for all of the great feedback! Keep it up!!!!


	3. Girl He would Die For

Title: Girl He Would Die For

(A/N: Thanks for waiting so long for me to update!! I know how it feels to wait and I hate it just as much as anyone!! Thanks to all my readers and suggestions and reviews **HIGHLY** recommended and appreciated!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing from this whole story!!

Ron went to the bathroom to clean up shortly after Fleur had kicked him out of the room Hermione was in. He finally felt somewhat relieved as soon she had woken up, but he couldn't help feeling the knot at the pit of his stomach when he thought about what she went through and how he couldn't do anything to save her.

Ron entered the small bathroom across from the small guest room. He washed his hands and moistened a washcloth to wipe his face of with. Looking in the mirror he noticed he had a few scrapes on his arms and a bruise running along his jaw line. He also noted the fact that he had smears of blood on his arms and shirt that were not his. It was Hermione's.

The thought that Hermione's blood was on him made Ron want to be sick. He stood there, practically unharmed, while the girl he would die for was across the hall, suffering.

Ron became suddenly over come with a bout of anger. He threw the washcloth across the bathroom, knocking bottles of the counter, shattering them. He swore at what he had done and quickly used _reparo_ to fix what he had done. He also used his wand to clear off all of Hermione's blood of off him, sighing sadly as he did this. He exited the bathroom and ran into Fleur in the hallway.

_Crucio!!!!!_

_She felt herself hit the ground hard. Her body twisted and contorted in pain form the effects of the curse. She prayed it would stop. Or that she'd die._

"_PLEASE!!!!" She begged. Screaming herself hoarse at the intense pain._

_The vile woman only laughed at her pain. Pointing her wand at her frail body once more. She braced herself for the pain…_

"_CRUCIO!!"_

Hermione awoke in a blind panic. She felt cold sweat cover her body and the potion Fleur had given her had worn off and the intense pain was back.

She breathed rapidly against her pillow in the dark room. She went to take a deep breath to steady herself, but was unexpectedly hit with a blind pain in her ribcage. She felt herself begin to panic and she didn't have any idea why. She figured it must be the after affects of the curse.

She heard the door open quietly and a shred off light from the hallway flooded into the room. The redheaded figure standing in her doorway was the only thing in the world at the moment that could make her feel better. Ron.

(A/N: Thanks for reading!!! Reviews welcome and once again thank you for ANY and ALL suggestions!! And thanks to **rhmac12 **for always taking an interest in my stories!!)


	4. Guy She would Die For

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while so I made this chapter a little longer than normal. I hope you enjoy this and **PLEASE** review!

RON POV

Ron looked into the dark room and saw Hermione's frail body leaning up against the creamy white pillows of the bedroom. He saw Hermione's chocolate brown eyes look at him as her body moved up and down with the deep breaths she was taking. Ron thought her eyes were the best sight in the world, until he realized they were filled with tears.

Ron stepped all the way into the tiny room and walked over to Hermione. Hermione had covered her face with her hands, which he now saw were shaking violently.

Ron took the chair from the corner and placed it next to the bed and gathered all the Gryffindor courage he had.

"Hermione," he said gently as he placed his hand cautious around one of her wrist, "Hermione, please talk to me."

With even acknowledging Ron's hand, Hermione kept hers in front of her pale face and shook her head.

"Hermione" he said her name with for force this time to show her that he was being serious. "Please."

Ron slowly took Hermione by the wrist and dragged her arm away from her face. She resisted for a moment, but then gave into the gesture. Her face was revealed as being very pale, but she had not shed any tears yet, although they were still swimming in her eyes.

HERMIONE POV

She tilted her head ever so slightly to look at Ron's figure sitting by her bedside. She thought is would be embarrassing to have Ron see her like this. Her oh so perfect Ron. Well, perfect to her at least. The guy she loved. The guy she would (and almost did) die for. But strangely it wasn't. The look on Ron's face was something she hadn't seen before. It was caring beyond belief. His deep blue eyes looked so caring at her face that she wanted to throw herself into his arms and break down and tell him everything. From how much she was hurting, about how scared she was, about how much she loved him. She didn't though. She was in so much pain she couldn't even if she had enough courage to.

She didn't know what to tell him. She wanted to answer him, but all she could focus on now was the nearly unbearable pain that was tearing through her torso.

She didn't know why some of the pain would come and go but the pain in her torso was consistent and seemed to be getting progressively worse.

She clenched her fists in pain, trying not to verbalize what was happening to her because she did not want Ron to know and worry about her, because that was just being selfish of her to monopolize all his time. Unfortunately for her, Ron's hand was still on her wrist and he felt her small hand form fists.

RON POV

Ron looked at Hermione's hand and saw her knuckles were tight due to what he assumed was pain.

He looked at her face and saw she had closed her eyes and finally let a tear fall.

Without hesitation, Ron got off the chair he was sitting on and sat on her bed in the empty space next to her waist.

Ron took his hand and gently pushed Hermione's hair off her face. Her skin was so soft, yet felt clammy and cold for the moment. Hermione's eyes remained closed but she seemed to relax under Ron's touch.

HERMIONE POV

Even though her eyes were closed, Hermione knew Ron was looking at her. His fingers felt so nice on her cool face. The throbbing pain that was permeating her upper body began to reach its peak.

She grabbed Ron's arm the he was using to balance on the bed because she needed something to distract her from the pain. She kept her eyes closed and held onto his muscular arm almost as if it was her anchor to reality.

The pain slowly started to subside, but she kept her had on Ron's arm anyways.

RON POV

Ron looked at Hermione's hand on his arm and felt his heart shatter when he realized how much pain she was in. He looked at her face and saw that it was scrunched up. Ron placed his hand over hers that was still on his arm and smiled sadly down at her. He would stay there as long as she needed. There was no other place in the world he belonged more than to be there with Hermione.

A/N: ALL reviews welcome! Good, bad, or in between! I will **seriously** take suggestions into account so if you want to see something published just leave a comment! Thanks for reading


End file.
